La Magia del Fénix de Fuego
by Excalibur95
Summary: Hogwarts, esta muerto. Él esta muerto. Una nueva profecía nace, un nuevo mundo por el que luchar. ¿Estas preparado?
1. Chapter 1

_**Batalla de Hogwarts, 2 casi 3 de mayo de 1998.**_

 _-¡Hogwarts está en riesgo! ¡Cubran los bordes, protéjanos, cumplan con su deber para con la escuela!- pronuncio Minerva McGonagall hacia las estatuas armadas después del conjuro Piertotum Locomotor._

Había escuchado a su profesora favorita recitar el conjuro con su voz amplificada, sabía que ella y los demás profesores estaban fuera poniendo defensas alrededor del castillo. No importaba que Voldemort las rompiera con el tiempo. Mientras tanto Hermione corría con Ron a la Cámara de los Secretos para obtener el colmillo de basilisco y así acabar con el horrocrux residente en la copa de Hufflepuff. Harry en estos momentos también estaría llegando a la torre de Ravenclaw por la diadema; esos dos fuera y solo quedaría la serpiente, entonces por fin él sería mortal de nuevo.

-¡Hermione, abajo!- fue la advertencia de Luna a un _reducto_ dirigido a su cabeza.

-¡Gracias!- le respondió. Aun enfrentándose a una batalla más aguerrida y sangrienta después del cese; los modales que le inculco su madre no desaparecerían, no importa que sus recuerdos si lo hicieron.

Ciegamente mirando a su alrededor por amigos y enemigos, trato de socorrer a los que lo necesitaban. Esquivando o lanzando hechizos y maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, ella corrió por el campo no dando una segunda mirada a los cuerpos amontonándose a sus pies. No queriendo saber si eran sus amigos y compañeros que ya no volvería a ver o conversar más. A lo lejos veía a Hannah Abbott luchando contra dos mortífagos que la superaban en fuerza, corriendo para ayudarla choco con algo en el suelo tropezándose con este, golpeándose dolorosamente dejando escapar un gemido de sus labios agrietados. Sentándose lentamente volteo la mirada hacia atrás y se congelo en el horror y la incredulidad.

-Ginny.- susurro apenas audible poniendo una mano contra su boca para ahogar un grito. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, luchando con los sollozos que salían de su boca mientras las lágrimas caían a medida que su corazón se rompía. Ya no podía escuchar la guerra, ya no oía.

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Ginny!- grito colocando su cabeza en el pecho de su amiga, solo para saber si era cierto. Tristemente, tenía razón. Ella estaba muerta.

Le tomo un minuto, que se sentía como más, para despegarse del cuerpo. Temblorosamente se puso de pie y mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas diciéndole adiós en su mente a Ginny, hizo un juramento con ella misma. Apretando fuertemente su varita disparando maldiciones –porque los aturdidores no saciarían su sed de venganza- se abrió paso hasta Hannah. Con dos _sectumsempra,_ elimino a atacantes.

Ya no iba a tomar prisioneros. Ya no iba a apresar asesinos. Iba a hacer lo que sea necesario para sobrevivir esta guerra.

Por Ginny y Ron. Por Harry. Por Dumbledore. Por Snape. Por Hogwarts. Por la luz.

 _Por ella misma, por la vida, iba a ganar._

El Gran Rey Peter el Magnífico estaba cansado. No de gobernar, o de vivir nuevamente en Narnia, o atravesar la adolescencia _otra vez_ ; sino de escuchar los argumentos de Caspian y de porque debía casarse con su hermana dentro de tres meses y no un año, como él quería.

-¡Esto es completamente ridículo!- exclamo el Rey Caspian X. Poco sabia el, que Peter estaba de acuerdo con esa frase, aunque por las mismas razones. –Podemos casarnos en tres meses como mucho, ¿por qué esperar al próximo año?

El Gran Rey suspiro y se levantó de su cómodo trono en el centro del salón. Caminar le ayudaba a pesar mejor. Le lanzo una mirada a su hermano, el Rey Edmund el Justo, por auxilio. Rodando sus ojos con exasperación, su hermano le contesto:

-Enserio Peter son ellos los que se casan, no tú. Además mientras más rápido termines esto más pronto sacaras a Susan de tu espalda.- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa a su hermana.

-Gracias Ed por interceder por nosotros.- le respondió la Reina Susan la Suave sarcásticamente y para su otro hermano dijo: - Tres meses es bastante tiempo y me da justo para tener todos los preparativos e invitaciones.

-Siéntate Peter.- le reprendió la Reina Lucy la Valiente, cansada de su ir y venir.

Caminando de nuevo hacia su trono se sentó de mal humor. Su hermanita Lucy le dio palmaditas a su mano derecha para calmarlo y traerle comodidad. Gesto que solo lo irrito más.

-Sabes eso no hace nada para cambiarme el humor.- le dijo con un suspiro exasperado. Los otros reyes y reinas se rieron divertidos. –Bien. ¡Muy bien! Cásense mañana por lo que me importa. Tengo veinte por Dios y nadie toma en cuenta mi opinión. Hagan lo que jodidamente quieran.

-De hecho es más de 1300 años y deja de actuar como un niño quejumbroso. Tengo la edad _más_ que suficiente para decidir cuándo y con quien casarme.- le amonesto Susan.

-Bla bla bla. Planeemos esa boda.- dijo Lucy chillando emocionada y abrazando a su hermana. Y empezaron a charlar, Edmund haciendo tácticas clínicas de a quienes invitar, Peter siendo sarcástico pero un poco divertido, Lucy divagando de vestidos o comida, y Caspian y Susan emocionados.

El tiempo poco a poco paso y la noche cayó sobre Narnia. Era curioso, el tiempo. Una vez jugaron a las escondidas para pasar el aburrimiento y terminaron entrando en un ropero extraño llevándolos a otro extraño mundo, en donde conocieron a Aslan, pelearon, libraron a sus habitantes y reinaron sobre ellos, dando lugar a tiempos de oro; para luego por vueltas del destino volver a donde empezaron. Y luego cuando su mundo actual –Londres- se volvió insípido y tedioso, volvieron a su hogar; solo que mucho tiempo había pasado. Nuevas personas gobernaban su tierra, y otra vez los viejos reyes y reinas de Narnia debieron librar una batalla.

Los telmarinos no fueron fáciles, pero con la ayuda de algunos narnianos y las tropas encabezadas por, en ese entonces, Príncipe Caspian pudieron ganar. Los traidores telmarinos que actuaron en contra de su futuro rey, fueron encarcelados y ejecutados, entonces Caspian pudo reclamar el trono legítimo de su nacimiento.

Pocos días después de la batalla los hermanos Pevensie se prepararon para las despedidas. Se había abierto en un gran árbol como un portal entre los mundos y después que unos pocos cruzaron les llego su turno. Siendo Susan la más angustiada de los cuatro, le había tomado gusto al Príncipe Caspian y era doloroso porque tal príncipe correspondía sus atenciones.

Aslan después de cerrar el portal, para sorpresa de todos, le dijo a los Pevensie que ya no iban a ser capaces de volver a su mundo. Pues el tren el que viajaban a su escuela fue bombardeado, matando a todos. Si ellos volvían morirían.

Con esa decisión hecha por ellos, se quedaron, repararon Cair Paravel con ayuda de narnianos y telmarinos, y gobernaron todos juntos la hermosa tierra de Narnia.

Dos años pasaron y todo estuvo armonía. _Por ahora._

Un fuerte golpe despertó al Rey Edmund de su sueño. Gruñendo enterró su cabeza más profundo en la almohada.

-¡Edmund, despierta!- llego la ahogada voz de Lucy a través de la puerta, volviendo a golpear exclamó: -¡Es una emergencia, Ed, levántate!

Suspirando con molestia se levantó y abrió la puerta, tratando de disipar el sueño restante de sus ojos. Mirando al miedo y pánico en el rostro de su hermana disipo su irritación.

-¿Qué es?

-Ven conmigo.- balbuceo tirando de su mano para seguirla fuera.- Peter dijo que es importante.

Extrañado y aún dormido, dejo que su hermanita lo arrastrase a la sala de los tronos. Al llegar el joven Rey se sorprendió. Su hermano Peter caminaba de un lado a otro mirándose preocupado, Susan pálida sentada en su trono agarrando la mano de Caspian como si la mantuviera anclada al suelo.

Al escuchar sus pasos el Gran Rey se volvió a ellos y suspiro, para luego volver la mirada a la puerta de entrada al salón. Dándose cuenta entonces que no estaban solos, Edmund siguió su línea de visión. Una anciana asustada y temblando se quedó a pasos de la puerta, mirando a las majestades con ojos aterrados. Acercándose lentamente, espero la audiencia.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Edmund medio asustado por toda esta escena y sin dejar de mirar a la anciana. Lucy le dio a su mano un apretón para llamar su atención.

-Ella irrumpió en el castillo.- le susurro.- los guardias dijeron que ella parecía ida y a la vez firme, exigiendo vernos a todos. Sin saber bien que hacer, la trajeron aquí y despertaron a Peter. Peter le exigió decir porque había venido, pero ella no hablaría hasta que todos estemos presentes.

Edmund volvió la mirada a la vieja y escudriño su persona. No parecía peligrosa, rara si, sin embargo aún podría derribarla si intentase algo. Pero había algo extraño en esa mujer, no en su aspecto –bien podría ser la abuela de alguien, parecía frágil y agradable- más bien al ambiente que parecía exudar; le hacía pensar que era algo más.

-Habla.- el comando firme de su hermano lo saco de sus pensamientos para ver a la anciana estremecerse.

-Pido disculpas, umm, Gran Rey.- tartamudeo nerviosamente, acercándose y deteniéndose a unos pasos ante Peter.- Yo no sé muy bien porque estoy aquí. Solo sabía que tenía que venir, había, umm, una fuerte sensación en mi pecho que me insto a salir de mi casa en la noche. Yo sé que esto es muy inusual, emm, y no sé qué…-

Se interrumpió a sí misma y se estremeció más fuertemente, desplomándose en el suelo. Lucy agarro más estrechamente la mano de Edmund en el miedo, mientras Peter por instinto desenvaino su espada apuntándola hacia la mujer caída.

Solo unos segundos después la dama en el suelo dejo se temblar y levanto su cabeza, mirando a Peter directamente. Sus ojos anteriormente azules se volvieron negros y su rostro mostro una calma mortal. Susan lanzo un grito de terror y Lucy se escondió completamente en detrás de la espalda de su hermano. Caspian y Edmund ya habían descubierto sus espadas, señalando a la amenaza.

 _-El hielo volverá, y con él el caos y la muerte reinarán._

 _Engañando a una madre afligida la muerte blanca resurgió._

 _¡Pero no temas! dos hijas de Eva y un hijo de Adán no salvarán,_

 _dos príncipes leones y un fiel tejón renacerán en nuestra tierra._

 _Renegados de su mundo traerán prosperidad al nuestro, no temas a su poder, abrázalo y guíalos a luchar de nuevo._

 _Protege la semilla naciente, mata los prejuicios y el miedo, levanta a su gloria y crea una nueva Narnia. Y pon fin para siempre a la muerte helada._

Un silencio sepulcral cargado de tensión y pavor colgó pesado en la habitación. Peter con el rostro serio y duro tenía su espada a pulgadas del pecho de la mujer.

-¿Que estás diciendo?- exigió.

-Una profecía.- fue el susurro suave y sin aliento de Susan. Todos voltearon a verla.- Una profecía.- repitió sin querer o poder creérselo.

En eso la anciana lanzo un grito de terror que hiela la sangre y se desplomo en el duro suelo. Nadie movió un musculo, todos estaban en shock. Las guardias alertadas por el grito irrumpieron en el salón, sacando de su ensoñación a las majestades.

-Revísenla. – ordeno el Gran Rey Peter.

-Está muerta, su alteza.- contesto un soldado después, sacando un suspiro de los reyes y reinas.

Cada uno de ellos sabía en su fuero interno, que algo grande estaba llegando. Porque ¿qué otra cosa ameritaría la llegada de dos hijas de Eva y un hijo de Adán a este mundo? Pero lo que más terror les daba era el resurgimiento de la Bruja Blanca. Con mucha suerte y Aslan la derrotaron anteriormente, ahora con el león ido ellos estaban sin saber qué hacer.

-… _dos hijas de Eva y un hijo de Adán no salvarán,_

 _dos príncipes leones y un fiel tejón renacerán en nuestra tierra._

La segunda guerra ya no daba más, se acercaba el final. Y el lado de la luz estaba perdiendo. Hermione podía sentirlo, esa pesadez, la desesperación en los movimientos de ella y de sus amigos. La Orden del Fénix y el Ejército de Dumbledor eran superados y estaban cayendo. A lo lejos podía ver a Lupin y Tonks en el suelo junto con la masacre de cuerpos. Esquivando hechizos, maldiciones y lágrimas; ella siguió luchando. Ya no más para que gane la luz, sino para salir de esta con vida.

En su cabeza uno tras otro los rostros de amigos, conocidos y amores, pasaban como en una película; haciendo difícil el no sucumbir en sollozos. Hace mucho que no sabía de Ron o Harry, y estaba aterrada.

Empujando eso de su mente, corrió, desesperada por encontrar un rostro familiar vivo. Para saber que no estaba luchando sola. Unos mortífagos lograron asestarle varias maldiciones de corte en los bazos y piernas, por lo que correr era arduo. Sin embargo ella sabía que tenía que continuar, Voldemort no tomaba prisioneros. Tiempo atrás, cuando era un niña solitaria pero entusiasmada al descubrir que era una bruja, que todos esos sucesos extraños a su alrededor tenían explicación; pensó que el mundo mágico era un sueño. Que cosas fantásticas le esperaban, que podía ser normal ahora –o por lo menos para una bruja-. Nunca quiso entrar a una guerra, enfrentarse a prejuicios de sangre o ser el verdugo de una persona. Atrás quedaron esos sueños fantásticos de hadas, princesas, o solo el reconocimiento de que era una buena bruja. Hoy solo era matar o morir.

Jadeando por aire, noto que los hechizos pararon, curiosa del porqué miro a su alrededor. Una ingesta rápida de aire fue el único sonido que hizo cuando lo vio.

Harry y Voldemort se encontraron una vez más luchando. Esa extraña conexión de sus varitas debido a sus núcleos se activó; comenzando así una lucha de voluntades.

Pero lo que más le lleno de terror a Hermione, fue el único anillo en la mano de varita de Voldemort. Y ella lo supo, era un horrocrux. El no hizo solo siete, sino ocho.

Vio el momento exacto en que Harry lo descubrió. Sus hombros cayeron, la maldición asesina lo estaba alcanzando poco a poco. Todo el mundo se puso expectante para ver la culminación.

-Harry…- exclamo suavemente Hermione y como si el la escuchase volteo a verla. Sus ojos se trabaron unos segundos diciéndose cosas que no podían, pidiendo disculpas, pidiendo tantas cosas. Doblegado por el poder de su oponente su brazo cayó, la maldición asesina golpeándolo en el pecho. Y Harry se desplomo en el suelo.

Voldemort lanzo un rugido de triunfo, seguido por sus mortífagos. Los restantes miembros de la luz lloraron por su esperanza perdida, por Harry o por ellos mismo, no lo sabrían. Hermione aun en shock no se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo y lágrimas silenciosas caían por su rostro.

El mundo mágico –o todo el mundo tanto mágico como muggle- perdió un héroe esta noche.

Y ella perdió a su mejor amigo, a su única familia. A su esposo. A su amor.

Una risa estridente y terrorífica, la saco de su ensimismamiento. Levantando la cabeza noto a Bellatrix Lestrange frente a ella.

-Ah, la sangre sucia amiga de Potter.- escupió con voz fría mientras giraba su varita frente a ella.- Owww ¿está llorando la pequeña puta? ¿Triste porque él bebe Potter está muerto?- siguió mientras se reía desquiciadamente, en tanto apuntaba su varita en el pecho de Hermione. Pero ella no se iba a ir de rodillas ante la bruja loca y poniéndose de pie tambaleantemente, la enfrento.

-Cuan valiente, enfrentando la muerte con la frente en alto. Lástima que no te servirá de nada. Dile hola a Potter de mi parte.- exclamo Bellatrix y con un movimiento de muñeca dijo:

 _-Avada Kedavra._

Segundos antes que la maldición impactara contra su pecho, escucho un rugido potente y en vez de una luz verde característica, un dorado cegador fue lo último que vio antes que todo se volviera negro.


	2. Chapter 2 New beginnings and new world

_**Nuevos comienzos y nuevo mundo**_

 _ **En algún lugar, acostada sobre su estómago en el suelo.**_

 _Dolor. Es lo primero que sintió, seguido del canto de las aves y curiosamente el llanto de un bebé._

Gimiendo y estirando los brazos tentativamente, Hermione poco a poco fue recobrando la conciencia. Lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue algo envuelto en mantas, que lloraba. Parpadeando para que su visión entre en foco, se dio cuenta de que ese algo se movía. Apoyándose en sus brazos trato de levantarse. Un horrible dolor punzante en su bajo vientre le hizo rechinar los dientes, respirando entre jadeos y moviéndose suavemente logro sentarse. Se tomó unos segundos para pasar a través del dolor y con movimientos suaves, fue hacia delante.

-Oh Dios mío.- susurro cuando descubrió lo que era.- ¿Teddy?

Levantándolo en brazos, trato de calmarlo. Él bebe sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de Hermione fue calmándose y reducir su llanto a pleno pulmón, a hipidos. Tranquilizándose completamente, abrió sus ojos, mirándola directamente. Un hermoso color gris acero la saludo, transformándose rápidamente en ámbar, como el de ella. Dócilmente pasos sus dedos por su cabello azul oscuro, y vio embelesada como adquirían mechas marrones, en un intento de parecerse al de ella. Ignorando el dolor en su cuerpo y el cansancio, miro a su alrededor para saber dónde exactamente estaban.

Vio dos cuerpos a unos 3mts, uno a su izquierda y el otro a su derecha. Ajustando a Teddy en su brazo izquierdo, palpo su cintura por su bolso. Ese maldito bolso los había salvado tantas veces, en esa búsqueda condenada por los horrocruxes, si aún lo llevaba puesto, tal vez le ayudase en su estancia aquí. Donde sea que aquí sea.

Finalmente tomándolo, lo abrió para buscar una Poción para el Dolor y una Solución de Fortalecimiento, tragando una seguida de otra, espero unos segundos. Cuando su cuerpo se estableció, trato de pararse. Tambaleándose se acercó al cuerpo a su izquierda.

-Hannah.- suspiro y se arrodillo junto a ella. Comprobando su pulso se alejó un poco, y con una floritura de su varita dijo un _Ennervate_ en silencio. La muchacha rubia se despertó tosiendo y abriendo muchos los ojos, mirando por todas direcciones.- Hannah.- volvió a decir Hermione tocando su hombro. Ella se encogió un poco, pero cuando enfoco su vista en ella se calmó minúsculamente.

-¿Hermione, don-dónde estamos?- tartamudeo.

-No lo sé. Lo último que recuerdo es Bellatrix Lestrange disparando un _Avada Kedavra_ a mí, un rugido y una intensa luz dorada. Luego nada y desperté aquí.- respondió diligente.

-A mi mato Scabior después de que ayudaste, y vi lo mismo que tú.- dijo quedamente, en eso la distrae un balbuceo de Teddy que está inquietándose en los brazos de Hermione y sorprendida dijo. -¿Un bebé?

-Sí, su nombre es Teddy. Es el hijo del profesor Lupin y Tonks. Fue lo primero que vi al despertar.- sonrió mientras lo reposicionaba en su otro brazo.

-¿Cómo llego aquí?

-No lo sé, pero no quiero pensar que de la misma forma que nosotras llegamos.

-Su cabello es azul y castaño.- afirmo Hannah para llenar el silencio.

-Sí, es metamorfomago igual que su madre, trataba de hacer su cabello como el mío- suspiro a través del dolor que no tenía nada que ver con su cuerpo herido, en tanto pasaba una mano por la espalda del niño.

-¿Somos los únicos aquí?

-No. Hay alguien más.

Recordando al otro cuerpo que verificar, le pasó las mismas pociones a Hannah, y cuando esta se pudo sostener en pie, se dirigieron allí. Se detuvieron a medio metro.

-¿Es Neville?- pregunto la rubia. Hermione solo pudo asentir, aunque la otra chica no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo frente a ellas. Un cuerpo muy sucio y ensangrentado. Recobrándose primero del shock, Hermione se volvió hacia la chica.

-Hannah, ¿puedes tomar a Teddy para poder revisar a Neville?- al ver que no recibía ninguna reacción, grito: -¡Hannah!

La chica asustada la miro, repitiendo la misma pregunta y con un asentimiento, tomo en brazos al bebé.

La morena hizo varios hechizos de comprobación sobre el cuerpo y luego con un gesto de afirmación para ella misma, se puso a buscar en su bolso para más pociones.

-¿Qué tiene?- dijo Hannah con voz trémula.

-Una costilla rota, el tobillo fracturado, quemaduras de segundo grado y un sin fin de cortes y arañazos.- respondió en tanto subía su camisa y con un _Episkey_ reparo la costilla.

Dirigiéndose a su tobillo, rompió la pernera del pantalón y le saco el zapato. El hueso sobresalía sin romper la piel de una forma que Hermione sabía que dolería como una perra si él estuviera consiente. Preparándose para lo que iba a hacer, pronuncio con voz firme.

- _Braquiam Emendo.-_ una luz blanca se disparó de su varita chocando contra el tobillo del chico, provocándole gemir. Palpando y rezando para que haya huesos –ya que el hechizo en particular era más complicado que el _Episkey_ pero necesario para sanar una fractura mucho más severa- suspiro. Ahora quedarían solo las quemaduras y cortes superficiales. Decidiendo que eso lo podía hacer con Neville consiente, se levantó de su posición anterior a sus pies y se aventuró cerca de Hannah. Con un _Ennervate,_ lo despertó.

Gimiendo lastimosamente, abrió los ojos. Después de enfocar su vista y dándose cuenta que tenía audiencia, dijo con voz ronca: -¿Hermione? ¿Hannah? ¿Qué paso?

-Morimos, creo.- contesto la morena en tanto le pasaba las mismas pociones que tomaron antes y un frasco con crema para quemaduras. Cuando todo estuvo hecho, saco a un lloroso Teddy de los brazos de Hannah y comenzó a arrullarlo.- ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?

-Después de que tú y Harry murieron, Voldemort sofoco nuestra oposición y comenzó una cacería por los que escapaban, los aprensados serian torturados y luego asesinados. Me capturo Yaxley, y él con los tres Lestrange se turnaron en lanzarme crucios, decían que era como si fuese mis padres. Los mismos gritos, los mismos gestos y la misma sangre en el suelo. Cuando pararon para seguir burlándose, agarre mi varita y eché una maldición de corte a Bellatrix y Rebastan. Decapite a los malditos bastardos antes de que Rodolphus me matara.

Un silencio se asentó en los tres, solo roto por el canto de las aves y el balbuceo de Teddy. Luego de un minuto o dos, Hannah le pregunto.

-¿No hay algo más que recuerdas, como segundos antes de morir?

Pensando profundamente, Neville le respondió.- Recuerdo un fuerte rugido, que creo que era el de un león y una luz dorada. ¿Por qué?

-Eso es lo mismo que nosotras recordamos.

-¿Y ese bebé?- dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Él es Teddy Lupin.

-¿El profesor Lupin y Tonks? Veo que también es metamorfomago.

-Sí. Igual que su mamá.- dijo solemnemente. Tras un minuto de silencio por sus amigos caídos y familiares, Neville se puso de pie.

-¿Sabemos dónde estamos?- recibiendo negativas de ambas chicas, dijo:- Tal vez deberíamos caminar, si estuviéramos muertos no creo que estaría sintiendo mi cuerpo como si una manada de centauros decidió jugar quiddich. Por lo que, o estamos vivos y en algún lugar, o todo esto es producto de mi mente rota a crucios.

Eso ultimo saco algunas sonrisas de las chicas. Antes de que pudieran responderle, una voz profunda los interrumpió.

-Yo puedo darles las respuestas que quieren.

o0o

Edmund camino hacia la Plaza de Armas, donde estrenaba la armada y los reyes. Quería perfeccionar su esgrima. Su hermano Peter le salió a su encuentro.

-Se levantó temprano, su majestad.- dijo burlonamente a Peter. El Gran Rey no le contesto, en su lugar solo le sonrió y miro al frente, viéndose preocupado.

Pocos días después de la revelación de la profecía, el Rey Peter hundió en un silencio contemplativo. Como el gran rey al mando, tenía mucho que pensar.

Peter había llamado a una reunión hace unos días para los altos funcionarios de Narnia y soldados telmarines, no revelándoles la profecía, pero si aumentar los entrenamientos. Se venían tiempos de guerra. Muchos pensaron que esto se debía a las redadas rebeldes de algunos telmarinos en oposición a Narnia, y no ahondaron más.

Mientras tanto las majestades se sumieron en reflexiones o discusiones en cuanto a la interpretación de la profecía. Lucy anoto todo lo que la anciana había dicho y fueron descifrando cada frase., tratando de darle sentido.

Sabían que el hielo seria Jadis y que engañando a una madre ella volvió, trayendo muerte y caos a toda Narnia. Ese hecho trajo temor a los corazones de los Pevensie, después de luchar contra ella hace tiempo, sabían su alcance de poder y destrucción.

Dos hijas de Eva y un hijo de Adán que traerán prosperidad, podrían ser seres humanos de su mundo como ellos; en cuanto a príncipes leones y un fiel tejón, no tenían idea. El resto se resolvería cuando se presentaran, tanto los pensamientos de las majestades seguían volviendo a las noticias de la resurrección de la Bruja Blanca. Al menos tenían más personas para luchar contra ella.

Aunque eso no detenía la sensación de pesadez y ansiedad sobre todos ellos. Si bien Miraz y los telmarinos eran un fuerza con sus armas avanzadas y su ingenio, y gobernaron Narnia por mucho. Jadis era diferente. Ella tenía magia. Ella era poderosa de una forma en la que les resultaba casi imposible hacerle frente.

Edmund se estremeció mientras recordaba el pasado, en como esa bruja lo engaño deslumbrándolo con su magia y haciéndole traicionar a sus hermanos.

-¿Todo bien, Ed?- pregunto Peter a su hermano chocando su hombro.

Encogiéndose de hombros, le sonrió.- Si, solo… pensaba.

-¿No lo hacemos todos?- dijo Peter dándole una sonrisa triste.

o0o

Hannah grito, acercándose más a Hermione que intentaba cubrir a Teddy con su cuerpo, mientras Neville se puso frente a las chicas con un fuerte agarre en su varita.

-No teman, no les hare ningún daño. Yo les puedo decir dónde están y porque.- dijo Aslan con su voz profunda y calmada.

-Hablas.- dijo finalmente Neville. Los tres permanecían quietos en poses defensivas, no creyendo lo que veían.

-Lo hago.- respondió solícitamente el león. Mirando a Hermione dijo: -¿No me reconoces, hija de Eva?

Abriendo los ojos y apretando su agarre en Teddy, la morena tartamudeo. –No, yo n-no sé quién- interrumpiéndose cuando la realización de lo que estaba viendo estallo en su mete, sin darse cuenta grito a medida que rodeaba a Neville acercándose al león.- ¡Tú!

-Lo recuerdas.

-Pero fue un sueño, hace meses.

-Si fuese un sueño, ¿porque me ves ahora? Yo entre en tus sueños para darte una advertencia y para que te despidas.

-¿Hermione?- pregunto la chica rubia. – ¿Sabes quién es?

-Sí. No. No lo sé.- tomo unos segundos para reorganizar sus pensamientos.- Después de escapar de la Mansión Malfoy y refugiarnos Shell Cottage –la casa de Bill y Fleur- una noche tuve un sueño. Yo estaba en un prado al amanecer, tras de mi había un imponente castillo, estaba sola sentada en el pasto; hasta que ya no lo estaba. Un gran león dorado se paró frente a mí y con voz suave me dijo: _Prepárate hija de Eva, el tiempo que vengas a tu nuevo hogar está llegando. Toma todo lo que quieras conservar y algo más. Despídete de tu viejo mundo, él está muriendo. Renace en mi tierra_. Luego me desperté, el sudor frio corriendo por mi cuerpo. Se lo conté a Harry, a Ron y al profesor Lupin. Estaba aterrada, los chicos no me creyeron. Dijeron que podía ser solo una pesadilla provocada por el estrés y la guerra. En cambio Remus, me miro de una forma curiosa pero preocupada.

-Remus Lupin siempre fue muy inteligente.- dijo Aslan.

-¿Lo conocías?- cuestiono Neville.

-Sí. A él y su esposa. Los visite en sueños también, les dije que su hijo estaría bien y viviría.

-¿Dónde estamos?- exigió la morena. Ya no quería seguir hablando de personas que significaban algo para ella. Hablar de ellos, le hacía recordar cosas, y el dolor de sus muertes vendría. Sabía que lo haría, pero quería estar sola cuando suceda. Cuando la ola de sentimientos le sobrepase el cuello y la ahogara.

-Están en Narnia, mi hermoso mundo.

-¿Somos los únicos aquí?- consulto Hannah, por fin tomando un poco de coraje para hablar.

-No, los reyes y reinas vienen de su mundo. También hay otros humanos y criaturas muy parecidas a las suyas.

-¿Esta él aquí?- dijo Hermione con esperanza en su voz.

-Tu esposo fue un valiente guerrero que lucho hasta el final aunque todo estuviera contra él. Su propósito en su mundo término, no importa el resultado. Se cuan profundo era su amor, siento mucho tu-

-¡No!... solo para. No quiero oírlo. No puedo-interrumpió, su voz rompiéndose al final. -Es muy pronto, sigo esperando que esto sea un sueño y él este en la cama junto a mí, viéndome dormir. Sonreírme al despertar. So-solo lo quiero de vuelta.

Ella no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que Neville suavemente tomo a Teddy de sus brazos pasándoselo a Hannah; para poder sostenerla tratando de darle algo de consuelo. Sabiendo que era imposible.

De pronto ella dio un grito ahogado y se dobló por la cintura, aferrando su zona media.

-No…- gimió.- Es lo único que me queda.

-¿Hermione, que sucede?- exclamo el chico asustado.

-Puedo curarte, si lo deseas.- interrumpio Aslan.

-¿Cuál es el precio por ello?- gruño ella con los dientes apretados en el dolor.

-No todo tiene un precio a pagar.

-Tú quieres que luche por tu pueblo, ¿no es cierto? Por eso nos trajiste, todos cumplimos un propósito.-dijo con saña.

-Narnia tiene la habilidad de echar raíces en los corazones y florecer de distintas maneras.-dijo. Diciendo nada y todo a la vez.- Recomiendo que te des prisa antes de que no haya retorno.

Ella no quería luchar por esta tierra. Ella no quería luchar más, quería darse por vencida y dejar la pena la consuma. Quería dormir eternamente y soñar con Harry. Estaba cansada. Cansada de ver morir a los que amaba. De sufrir y luchar por existir. Pero, lo que ella deseaba, no importaba. Después de una pausa que hubiera sido larga, sino fuese por el sordo dolor que amenazaba con ponerla de rodillas, hablo.

-Hazlo.-dijo. Ella sabía que si aún quedaba algo de su esposo a lo que aferrarse, lo haría. Solo por eso, todavía resistiría un poco más.

-Respira profundo.- instruyo el león. Y soplo a ella. A todos ellos.

Las dos brujas adultas y el mago podían sentir la magia en el aire, en esa brisa caliente. Nunca habían sentido nada igual. Era poder puro y sin adulterar, que reverberaba por todo su cuerpo culminando muy profundo en sus núcleos mágicos. Recargándolos. Abriéndolos. Probándolos. Potenciándolos.

-¿Qu-é qué demonios fue eso?- dijo Neville tartamudeando por la sobrecarga de poder bailando por su cuerpo.

-Desate su potencial y recargue sus núcleos agotados, además de curar algunas lesiones en sus cuerpos.

-Gracias.- dijo Hermione, en tanto acariciaba su vientre.

-De nada. Ahora creo que deberíamos partir para Cair Paravel antes que se esconda el sol.

Los tres humanos se miraron. Había una comprensión tacita de que otra opción no les quedaba, porque ¿qué probabilidades tenían de sobrevivir en un mundo del cual no sabían nada, y que además parecía amenazado por algo? Ciertamente no muchas. El mejor plan de acción era seguir al imponente león donde fuera que quiera irse. Dado que él los había curado y recargado sus núcleos no podía ser malo, ¿no?

-¿Está muy lejos?- pregunto la morena.- Teddy debe comer y no tengo nada para darle aquí.

-A cinco días a pies, pero lo acortaremos a medio día si pasamos por un portal.- respondió Aslan afablemente.

o0o

Edmund estaba sentado en su trono en el gran salón, leyendo _Utopía de Tomas Moro,_ en compañías de sus hermanos y Caspian. Cada uno distrayéndose con diferentes cosas. Susan y Lucy fijando detalles de la boda, Caspian revisando papeles diversos y comentándolos a Peter que hacía lo mismo. Todo era relativamente tranquilo y apacible mientras caía la tarde.

-Tengo un incómodo presentimiento.- dijo Ed a la habitación en general haciendo que todos volteen a verlo.

-¿De qué?- indago Lucy.

-No lo sé. Como que si algo con mucho poder y fuerza se acercara.

-¿Peligroso?- dijo Peter.

-No, más bien como si fuera algo que me hace ansioso, pero en el buen sentido.- el Rey Justo frunció el ceño a sus palabras.

-Tal vez solo tengas hambre.- dijo Susan.

-¿Crees que no sabría la diferencia?- mascullo en burla.- No es eso. Es algo distinto, que me hace ansioso e incómodo porque no sé qué es.

La réplica de su hermana murió en sus labios, por la abrupta llegada de un soldado narniano a tropel respirando con dificultad.

-Ma-majestades.- hizo una reverencia el minotauro mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración.

-¿Qué ocurre, general?- exigió Peter.

\- Aslan. Ha sido visto en los límites de la ciudadela con tres viajeros.

La sala quedo en silencio por el shock de esas palabras. Como si fueran uno los reyes y reinas se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia fuera. Querían saber lo que amerito el regreso del gran león y quienes eran esos viajeros.

o0o

Cuando llegaron fuera del castillo a unos 100mts podían ver el dorado pelaje de Aslan, y tres muy sucios viajeros. Un hombre alto y de cabello castaño, cubierto de mugre, arañazos y sangre seca. Caminando junto a él una mujer no muy alta, rubia, con la misma mugre y sangre sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente tras ellos caminado pegada a Aslan, había una mujer alta –tal vez 1,70 mts- morena, también cubierta de sangre, barro y escombros; llevaba en brazos un bebé dormido de cabellos azules con mechas marrones. Eran la procesión más extraña que alguna vez hayan visto, parecían salidos de una guerra. Tardaron unos momentos en salir de su asombro para notar que los otros ya habían llegado hasta ellos.

Aslan poniéndose frente a los reyes, hablo.

-Es bueno verlos de vuelta.- el sonido de la voz profunda y poderosa, los saco de su ensimismamiento.

-Estoy sorprendido de verte también, Aslan. Pensábamos que tendríamos que peinar toda Narnia para encontrarte.- dijo Peter, tratando de aligerar este ambiente de seriedad que los rodeaba.

-Ya no será necesario, Rey Peter.- contesto amablemente el león.- Creo que sería más cómodo para todos nosotros si tenemos esta conversación dentro.

-Claro. Pasen y bienvenidos a Cair Paravel.- dijo con un barrido de mano para señalar la entrada.

Ninguno de ellos pronuncio palabra, hasta que se encontraron en el salón de los tronos. Una vez las majestades sentadas, Edmund hablo.

-¿Quiénes son ellos, Aslan?- pregunto, esos viajeros le daban una sensación rara. Parecían humanos comunes, sucios y ensangrentados, pero a la vez eran diferentes.

-¿Ustedes escucharon la profecía?- el león esquivo la pregunta y se perdió el estremecimiento de los magos tras él.

-Si… Hace unos días una anciana irrumpió al castillo por la noche.- dijo Susan sorprendida.

-Me temo que mis acompañantes aquí no lo hicieron, creen que podrían decírsela.

Edmund quería objetar, era demasiado importante y no conocía a esas personas. Estaba abriendo la boca para decir que no, pero su hermano Peter lo interrumpió poniendo su mano en el hombro.

- _El hielo volverá, y con él el caos y la muerte reinarán._

 _Engañando a una madre afligida la muerte blanca resurgió._

 _¡Pero no temas! dos hijas de Eva y un hijo de Adán no salvarán,_

 _dos príncipes leones y un fiel tejón renacerán en nuestra tierra._

 _Renegados de su mundo traerán prosperidad al nuestro, no temas a su poder, abrázalo y guíalos a luchar de nuevo._

 _Protege la semilla naciente, mata los prejuicios y el miedo, levanta a su gloria y crea una nueva Narnia. Y pon fin para siempre a la muerte helada._

-¡No! ¡Me niegol!


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Nací con magia**_

 _ **Cair Paravel, salón de tronos.**_

 _-¡No! ¡Me niego!-dijo la bruja morena, retrocediendo hacia la puerta.- ¿Solo nos trajiste para esto? ¿Para ver y morir en este nuevo mundo?_

Su espalda choco contra la puerta mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Querida…

-Hermione.

-¡No! Voy a regresar a ese maldito bosque y tratar de vivir allí. No voy a dejar que otra profecía dicte mi vida. No lo hare, lo hice una vez y termino mal. Estás loco si crees que estoy intentándolo de nuevo.

-Hermione.- dijo más fuerte Neville, pero ella lo ignoro.

-Todos murieron, todo nuestro mundo termino en un caos sangriento. Tanto entrenamiento para nada. Tantas cosas que queríamos hacer, y todo siempre empañado por esa profecía dicha por una mujer borracha y poco fiable.

-¡Hermione!

-No puedo decidir por Hannah o Nev, pero yo no…

-¡Hermione!- grito el chico, por fin consiguiendo que la morena lo mire.- Estas alterando a Teddy.

Mirando al bebé, Hermione se percató de que había despertado y comenzado a llorar. Con eso sus hombros cayeron y respiro profundo.

-Lo siento, cachorro. No era mi intención asustarte.- dijo suavemente arrullando a Teddy. Ahora mirando a las otras personas en la habitación dijo:- Lo siento, entre en pánico.

-Es comprensible, querida. Pero sabes que es solo el principio.

-Creo que es hora de alimentar a Teddy. Lo prometiste Aslan, veníamos contigo y tus reyes nos daban comida.-dijo ella mirando al león y desestimando lo último.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hacer eso?- hablo suavemente Edmund.- No sabemos quiénes son.

-¡Edmund!- le grito Lucy.

-¡Ed, eso es grosero!- le siguió Susan.

La morena lo miro fijamente, analizándolo ¿este era su rey? Cuan bondadoso.

-Creo que lo que dijo Edmund era maleducado. Al menos podemos darles algo. Más si Aslan les prometió.- dijo Caspian, recibiendo miradas agradecidas de Susan y Lucy, y un resplandor irritado de Edmund- Y también está en lo cierto. No sabemos quiénes son.

Antes de que cualquiera dijera algo más, Hermione exigió.

-Les diremos lo que quieran saber.- pronuncio mirando a Neville y Hannah por confirmación, después de un asentimiento renuente, siguió.- Pero primero quiero darle de comer a Teddy, él solo tiene un mes y no debe estar tanto tiempo sin comer. Nos reusamos a hablar sino se hace esto antes.

-No son quien para exigir.- respondió Edmund.

-Ya basta hermano. No nos cuesta darles comida o agua, tenemos de sobra.- exclamo Peter. Para los guardias apostados en las puertas, ordeno:-¡Guardias! vayan a las cocinas, traigan agua y leche.

-Tal vez necesitemos sillas también.- dijo Lucy, ya levantándose para pedir a otros guardias.

-No hace falta levantarse, nosotros podemos transfigurar algo.- intervino Hannah, hablando por fin.

-¿Transfigurar?- pregunto Susan.

En vez de contestar, la bruja rubia saco unas rocas de su bolsillo y su varita de su funda. Esto altero a las majestades, Lucy grito, los hermanos Penvensie saltaron de sus asientos desenvainando sus espadas, y Caspian se puso delante de su prometida escudándola con su cuerpo.

Hermione y Neville reaccionaron por instinto, siempre en guardia. Ella al estar detrás de todos creo una barrera protectora que los rodeaba, y los separaba de los reyes, Neville frente a ellas en postura de ataque y defensa con su varita lista.

-¡Retrocedan y bajen sus armas!- grito la morena.

-¡Son brujos!- grito Lucy aturdida.

-¡Tiren sus varitas al suelo!- ordeno Peter.

-¡Estás loco si crees que lo haremos! ¡Tira tu espada primero!- le respondió Neville.

-¡No íbamos a atacarlos! ¡Solo quería hacer sillones para sentarnos!- trato Hannah.

-¡Tiren sus varitas!- reitero Peter, avanzando hacia la barrera y golpeándola solo para retroceder por el contra golpe.

-¡Nev! ¡Despójalos de sus espadas!- le grito Hermione a su amigo.

 _-¡Expel Gladium!-_ estas salieron de sus manos y quedaron suspendidas frente a Neville. Los reyes atónitos se vieron sin sus armas e indefensos.

-No había visto ese hechizo en mucho tiempo, díganme ¿de dónde lo aprendieron?- comento Aslan entretenido.

Al no tener medios para atacar, Hermione bajo su barrera y le respondió al león.

-Cuando empezamos a entrenar con espadas reales teníamos que saber cómo defendernos con ellas, como atacar, como proteger, y a utilizar todos los medios que sabíamos para tener una ventaja en nuestro oponente.

-No importa si no hay honradez en sacar el arma de un contrincante al momento de la lucha, no hay honor en la guerra. En la guerra no se espera que los enemigos sigan reglas, mucho menos los nuestros.- siguió Neville.

-Era matar o morir, o peor. No hay vuelta atrás de matar, pero cuando eres atacado por todos los ángulos si puedes tener algo a tu favor, podría salvar vidas. No importa lo sucio que sea.- continuo la morena, ahora mirando a las majestades dijo- por ende no voy a disculparme por defendernos.

-¿Quién fue tu tutor?- pregunto Aslan muy curioso.

-Albus Dumbledor, Severus Snape y Alastor Moody.- dijo Neville con respeto y estima en su voz.- Ellos enseñaron a Hermione, su esposo, su mejor amigo, a mí y a nuestra amiga Luna.

-No fue fácil, eran unos malditos sádicos de mierda.- dijo la morena sonriendo a los recuerdos.- Fueron ocho horas cada fin de semana, y todos los días durante el verano, con dos días de descanso en el medio. Empezamos a mitad de nuestro segundo año.

Fueron interrumpidos nuevamente por la llegada de sirvientes, con alimentos y bebidas. Los reyes y reinas no se habían movido de su lugar y solo reaccionaron cuando se cerró la gran puerta, sentándose en sus tronos. Entre tanto Hannah había, por fin, trasfigurado esas rocas en un sillón de tres piezas y Hermione configuro una de ellas en una alfombra muy cómoda para Aslan. Agradecido este se acostó sobre ella, exhalando un suspiro.

-Bien dejando lo que sucedió antes de lado, por cierto tengan sus espadas.- dijo el mago- podemos responder esas preguntas ahora. Pero tengan en cuenta que hay cosas de las que no hablaremos.

-No pueden retener información de nosotros.- objetó Edmund.

-Necesitamos saber algunas cosas específicas, para armar un plan de contingencia y ponernos a entrenar. Si bien no queremos presionar, sus conocimientos pueden ser beneficiosos.- dijo Caspian intentando apaciguar los ánimos

-Diremos lo que podamos, no es nuestra culpa si no les satisface la respuesta.- expreso Hermione contundentemente mientras alimentaba a Teddy con leche tibia, había trasfigurado un pedazo de tela rota de su blusa en un biberón.

-Vamos a hablar todos calmadamente, ya que estamos del mismo lado.- dijo Peter.- ¿Pueden dar una interpretación de la profecía que les dimos?

El mago y las dos brujas se miraron largos segundos. Debatiendo con gestos y miradas en silencio.

-No creo Nev…-murmuro sin pensar la chica.

-¿No crees qué?- pregunto irritado Edmund.

La bruja morena volteo rápidamente la cabeza a mirarlo, no se dio cuenta que hablo en voz alta.

-¿Disculpe?-dijo haciéndose la tonta.

-Murmuraste.

-Pensaba en voz alta. ¿Acaso eso es un crimen en este mundo?- respondió, su voz extremadamente dulce y educada. Ese rey pomposo…

El rey Edmund decidió apretar los dientes y no contestar, que fue tomado como una sabia decisión por los demás presentes.

-No hemos sido presentados formalmente, ¿no deberíamos comenzar por conocer sus nombres primero?- empezó amablemente Hannah. Neville resoplo divertido.

-Lo siento.-dijo mirando a la bruja rubia.- creo que con eso de llegar de improviso, nada presentables y atacarnos por nuestro derecho de nacimiento; voló por la ventana conocernos mutuamente.

-A mí me pareció sumamente divertida toda esa parafernalia.-intervino Aslan.- Puedo hacer las introducciones, si lo desean.

Recibiendo el acuerdo de todos, empezó con los reyes y reinas, cada uno dando un asentimiento al escuchar su nombre.

-Siguiendo el orden de jerarquías: está el Gran Rey Peter, el Magnífico, le sigue su hermano el Rey Edmund, el Justo, el Rey Caspian, la Reina Susan, la Suave, y por último la Reina Lucy la Valiente.

-¿Y todos son hermanos?-pregunto Hannah.

-Caspian es mi prometido, el resto si somos hermanos.-respondió Susan con una sonrisa.

-¡Oh! ¡Amo las bodas! ¡Felicidades!- dijo la bruja rubia, sus ojos destellando.

-Ana cálmate, tus ojos brillan.- dijo Neville riendo, provocándole un sonrojo a la chica.

-¿Quién les puso esos adorable títulos?- indago Hermione.

-Aslan.- le contesto Peter.

-Hey Nev, ¿no se te hace parecido a nuestro viejo excéntrico?-dijo, después de un silencio incrédulo, mirando al chico a su lado y provocando una carcajada al león.

-Ten más respeto, niña.- dijo con los dientes apretados, el rey Edmund.

-¡Oh! Yo le tengo respeto señor Rey Justo, es el mayor honor ser comparado con nuestro excéntrico viejo senil.- respondió su voz goteando azúcar. No sabía por qué pero era divertido hacer irritar a esta persona.

-¿Y sus nombres?- hablo Lucy, tratando de evitar una pelea.

-No me había divertido en años.-murmuro Aslan a nadie en especial, luego continuo.- ¿desean que los presente también?

-No, gracias. Nosotros podemos.-contesto Neville.- Iremos por jerarquía también.

-Lady Hermione Potter, Primer Espada, Estratega líder, General Brigada A, Miembro nº 10 Segunda Orden del Fénix, Tercer líder del ED. El bebé que tengo en brazos es mi ahijado, Ted John Lupin.

-Lord Neville Longbottom, Cuarta Espada, General Brigada C, Miembro nº 15 Segunda Orden del Fénix, Miembro nº 6 del ED.

-Hannah Abbott, Soldado, Miembro nº 22 Segunda Orden del Fénix, Miembro nº 16 del Ed. Aprendiz para fabricante de varitas.

Era gracioso como las majestades tenían expresiones tan sorprendidas.

-¡Genial!- dijo Lucy extasiada.- pensé que eran solo brujos comunes o algo así.

-No subestimes a las personas, pequeña reinita. No sabes quién podría darte una sorpresa.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

El ambiente en la habitación se fue poniendo más agradable, a medida que debatían la profecía. En realidad era muy fácil entenderla cuando tenías toda la información completa. O las partes afectadas compartían toda la información.

o0o

Los reyes muy amablemente –nótese el sarcasmo, era obvio que había alguien que quería echarlos del palacio- les acomodaron en una de las habitaciones. Si bien la oferta original fueron tres, los magos se sentían desconfiados y ansiosos al dormir separados, resolviendo entre sí que un solo cuarto era suficiente. Y las majestades aceptaron; porque como dice el dicho: mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca.

Después de un baño muy necesitado para los tres extranjeros y el bebé, hicieron sus arreglos para dormir. Las chicas compartirían una cama enorme y con dosel, Teddy en una cuna trasfigurada y con muchas almohadas, mientras que Neville trasformo un sillón en un colchón acostándose a los pies de la cama.

Decir que el sueño tardo en venir, sería como decir que el sol es caliente. Si bien sus cuerpos estaban exhaustos –sin importar la súper recarga de magia y energía de Aslan- sus mentes seguían girando. En específico, la de cierta bruja morena de cabello indomable.

Deseaba poder dormir, o por lo menos dejar su mente en blanco. No quería pensar, no quería ver, recordar lo que paso. Como él murió. Como ellos murieron. No estaba lista para enfrentar las cosas que pasaron, o su nueva realidad. Estaba aterrada de lo que quedaría de ella al final.

Algunos luchan por amor, por sus ideales –ya sean buenos o malos- por la libertad en todas sus formas, por un futuro, por ellos mismos. Pero ¿qué haces cuando todo por lo que luchabas ya no existe? Cuando estas en un lugar desconocido, con otras leyes y otras guerras, ¿qué haces? ¿Por qué luchas? ¿Cómo enfrentas un mundo totalmente nuevo? ¿Cómo sigues adelante? ¿De donde sacas la fuerza para seguir?

Ella no lo sabía, estaba en un limbo de sentimientos y sin dirección. En su mente siempre las mismas interrogantes repitiéndose.

¿Qué hago? ¿Quién soy ahora? ¿A dónde voy?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago?

¿Qué hago, Harry?

¿Por qué me dejaste?

Harry…

o0o


End file.
